


so smol

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oiks is smol</p>
            </blockquote>





	so smol

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?? I don't know what this is.

" _Iwaaaa-channn~~_ " Oikawa's shrilly voice drifted from the living room floating through the kitchen doorway and pounded away at Iwaizumi's temple. That specific whine was the one Oikawa used when he wanted something and it grated at Iwaizumi's every last nerve, giving him endless high blood pressure and migraines.

"What could you possibly want no-" Iwaizumi tripped over nothing when he saw what laid ahead him.

Oikawa stretched on the couch very much naked and so very hard. Showing all of his glory to world, or really just Iwaizumi and the blue beta fish they kept on the small end table next to the couch. “Iwa-Chan I’m hard.” Oikawa voice was three octaves too high. It was not cute. Iwaizumi was not impressed, “Yes I can see that.”

_Breath in slowly. Hold it in. Let it all out. Repete._   
  
“Oikawa. You know I don’t have time for this.” He knew Iwaizumi had a class soon and that he was already late for this class too many times already. Each time the fault of a specific someone whining withering on the couch. “Also get off the couch, other people sit on that you know. Don’t ruin it with your filth.”

Walking several steps towards the couch Iwaizumi stared at his boyfriend's well defined body making a show of being interested and then pivoted sharply to the left walking into their shared room. Grabbing his coat and bag he couldn’t help but chuckle at Oikawa's pathetic cry.  

Traveling back out Iwaizumi pointedly ignored Oikawa’s large pout and grabbed straight for his keys from the coffee table set strategically in front of the couch. “Iwa-Chan” Oikawa gasped “Don’t do  this to me.”  Iwaizumi scoffed “Don’t joke, you did this to yourself.” rolling his eyes at the expected whine he got in reply Iwaizumi went to walk away when for whatever reason he looked back at Oikawa who was sending a pitiful glare at his own -still hard- penis. Biting at his lip he looked at the door and then at the clock, he could spare a minute.

Dropping his bag and coat to the side for the moment, Iwaizumi turned around and kneeled in front of Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa looked surprised, “Iwa-Chan what are-”

“Look at it, so _tiny_.” Iwaizumi cooed.

Oikawa squawk out a protest, “Excuse me!?”

“Aww wow, but Oikawa it’s so tiny.” Iwaizumi looked up with wide eyes “ _So smol_.” Oikawa roared for Iwaizumi to get out and go to school you ass, all very red and terribly offended.

Iwaizumi continued stared at the quickly dropping dick and back at his exasperated boyfriend. “Oikawa. Hey.” he received a haughty glare. “Oikawa. _Lil Oiks_.”

Oikawa screamed and tried to smother himself with one of the couch cushions, dick back to being sad a flappy. Iwaizumi clapped his hands once and considered this a job well done. “I fixed your problem.”

 

Dodging several cushions Iwaizumi donned his coat, put the keys in his pocket, backpack secured, and walked out the door laughing all the way to the train station.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa was still mad when Iwa came back from school.


End file.
